HiJack oneshot: I love you
by adria.reeder
Summary: Jack remembers all too well. Rated T because I think I may have put swearing in here but I don't remember. I do not own HTTYD or ROTG characters


I hold onto him, to the thought of him and how his words always seemed to crash into me, every sentence he spoke was a revelation. I suppose I shouldn't miss him as much anymore, it has been such a long time since he faded away but I still remember him like we were yesterday.

His voice, his laugh, the way he was so filled with flaws. This is what gave him his utter perfection.

_"Hey Jack!" I spin around as Hiccup nails me right in the face with a snowball._

_I saunter towards him, "You really shouldn't pick fights with the snow god."_

_"Snow god? Pfft, you're no god!" He remarks._

_I hover above him menacingly, "Don't disrespect me! I am god! Fear me young one!"_

_He plays along, "Oh great god Jack I am deeply sorry for being so rude however will you forgive me?"_

_I consider this and let my feet touch the snow below me I begin pacing. "I suppose I could if proved you were worthy of my forgiveness."_

_Hiccup bows to me, "of course milord I will prove my worthiness whatever way you see fit!"_

_I smirk at the brunette, "drop and give me twenty."_

_He just stares at me._

_"I said drop and give me twenty!" I yell._

_"But it's below freezing Jack! There's snow on the ground!" The boy protests._

_I wave my hand, "Freezing Smeezing do you want to prove you're worthy or not?"_

_He vigorously shakes his head, "Not if it means risking getting hypothermia."_

_I move closer to him and whisper in his ear, "don't worry I'll keep you warm."_

_At this he laughs, "you? keep me warm? you're Jack FROST Jack, your name literally means cold which the last time I checked was the opposite of warm!"_

_I raise an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? You don't think I'm capable of warmth?"_

_Hiccup shakes his head no._

_I get up in his face and say, "I'll prove it. I can make you warm. I know I can."_

_He shoots a quick glance at my lips probably thinking I didn't notice and nervously chokes out, "A-alright, prove it then."_

_I press my forehead to his and he shivers a little. My lips are on his left cheek, then his right, then his forehead, and now his lips._

_He's shaking a ton but I ignore it, I place my hands on his hips and push him up against a tree, his fingers timidly find their way into my hair._

I smile at the memory and blink away the tears. I miss him so much. I remember what happened after that, I remember flying him back to his room kissing him the whole time, I remember that night… I remember how sick he was the next day too, how mad Toothless was at me. God… Hiccup…

_"Okay," He says, "Truth or Dare Jack?"_

_I gaze down at the boy in my arms, "Dare"_

_He positions his head so he can look at me, "I dare you to… kiss me."_

_I smirk and do as told, "That was a lame dare mr. viking."_

_He blushes, "It's your turn."_

_"Truth or dare?" I say._

_"Truth."_

_"Coward," I whisper in his ear, he shivers._

_I take a breath and ask my question, "Do you like me?"_

_He laughs, "Jack, of course I like you, do you like me?"_

_"Hiccup, I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

I bury my head in my hands, sobbing now, if only I could see him again, just one more time! Aghh! I love you Hiccup, I love you, I love you, I love you!

_"Who's there?" He says, "If you don't reveal yourself I'll sic my dragon on you!"_

_I laugh loudly from my perch in the tree behind him and he spins around looking for me._

_I jump down and he stumble back, holding a stick out in his defense, "who are you?"_

_I take a step closer as he takes a step back, "Why, I'm Jack Frost, who are you?"_

_"Jack Frost? No you aren't!" He yells._

_"You don't believe me?" I blow a snowflake in his direction, "believe me now?"_

_He looks amazed, "How did you-? Oh my god! You really are- but- how-?"_

_I step closer again and this time he doesn't move so I take another, "No time for questions, what's your name?"_

_"Oh… umm… I'm… who am I? Oh! I'm I'm Hiccup, h-hi…" He manages._

_I grin at him amused and hold out my hand which he first stares at but shakes nonetheless, "Hi Hiccup. We're gonna be friends okay?"_

Oh god…

_It's been years…_

_I haven't visited Hiccup in years, we decided we needed some time apart but I just couldn't take it anymore, so here I am, barging through his bedroom door._

_"Hello Jack." Pitch says, why is Pitch here? Pitch shouldn't be here, this is Hiccup's room._

_"What the hell are you doing here Pitch? Where is he?" I growl at him from the doorway._

_Pitch makes his way from the bed towards me, he lifts my chin with a single finger, "Humans make you weak Frost, why don't you just forget about him?"_

_I pull away from him with a glare, "Where. Is. He?"_

_He smiles evilly, "If you insist then I guess you can see him."_

_Pitch backs up toward the closet and opens the doors to reveal a bleeding hogtied Hiccup with a gag over his mouth._

_"Well, I'll let the two of you catch up" Pitch grins, "Until next time Jack." And with that he disappears into the shadows._

_I rush to untie Hiccup and hold him tight in my arms before quickly trying to mend his wounds._

_He's got a big gash on his side so I peel of my shirt and wrap it tight around his middle._

_"Oh god.." I cry, "Hiccup I'm so sorry this is all my-."_

_He shushes me, "Jack Frost I may only have a few moments left and I am not going to spend it listening to you apologize for things that aren't your fault." He says in a weak voice, "So kiss me instead."_

_So I do, I kiss him, I kiss him over and over and over and over, and even when he stops kissing back I keep kissing, I keep kissing, and I keep crying._

_"I love you Hiccup." I say and bury my face in his chest._

__I love you.


End file.
